Small doses of happiness
by Windfighter
Summary: Emil and Lalli were happy living together. But even on the clearest skies there are some clouds.


Author's Note: Story contains abusive relationship, so if you can't handle that you should probably maybe go find something fluffier! Otherwise nice to have you onboard!

* * *

It had started good, great even. Lalli had moved to Sweden, to be with him and they had gotten an apartment together, close to the military base where both of them worked. Lalli had gotten a position as a scout and Emil... Emil still worked as a cleanser. They were happy like that.

Emil's hands trembled when accepted the tea Siv offered him. Hot liquid hit his legs and he placed the cup on the table infront of him instead, almost dropping the cup in the process. Torbjörn placed a towel over his head, told him to dry up. Emil started drying his hair, sniffled and pulled a hand over his eyes. Siv settled down beside him, placed a hand on his knee and he pulled away. Torbjörn and Siv exchanged glances before looking at the younger man again.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Siv asked.

Emil sniffled again and shook his head.

"I... ran into a door..."

"It's the third time this month, Emil. Are you sure you're okay?"

Emil nodded, pulled to towel down from his head and then he shivered, leaned forward. Buried his face in his hands. Torbjörn raised a hand to pat Emil's back, but stopped halfway and looked at his wife before letting the hand fall again. Emil started muttering in Finnish, words the other two couldn't understand. Siv placed a hand on Emil's knee again and he straightened up, pulled away.

"Ei minun pitänyt!" he splurted out.

His eyes were wide, filled with fear, and then he saw Siv, bowed his head again and dried his tears. She looked at her husband before speaking again.

"Emil, how about we prepare the guestroom and then you stay here for the night?"

Emil hesitated, nodded, and Torbjörn left them alone. Emil didn't say anything, didn't make any new attempt to drink the tea and Siv just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

xxxx

"I'm worried about him", Siv confessed when she and Torbjörn had gone to bed. "Why won't he talk with us?"

Torbjörn turned towards Siv, pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sure he'll talk with us in the morning when he's feeling better. Don't worry, honey, he's a tough kid."

"I know but... what if someone's hurting him? Should we tell someone? Maybe your brother?"

"I don't know... He says Emil hasn't talked to him since he moved out..."

"Why not?" Siv settled up. "He adore his father, why... why would he cut contact with him?"

"I don't know", Torbjörn tried pulling her back down again. "I'm sure Emil has his reasons. Honey, come on, you won't solve anything by skipping sleep and as far as we know there isn't anything to solve anyway."

"This time it was a door. Before yule he fell down the stairs and another time he slipped in the shower."

"Accidents happen. You know he's like a magnetic force for accidents, it has always been like that."

"I'm going to talk to him."

Torbjörn grabbed Siv's arm before she could get out of bed.

"In the morning. We all need some rest now."

Siv hesitated, looked at her husband, then let out a sigh.

"Fine, in the morning. Before we wake the kids."

"Of course, honey", he pulled her down and kissed her. "I wouldn't have asked for anything else.

But when they woke up Emil was already gone.

xxxx

Emil woke up a couple hours before sunrise. His dreams had been plauged by trolls, beasts and every once in a while a fist he knew all too well. With a sigh he got out of bed, dressed in the still damp clothes from the day before and sneaked out of the house.

He felt a bit better and cursed at himself for going to Siv and Torbjörn. It took him only 30 minutes to get to the house he and Lalli lived in. It was still locked, but as he put his hand on the door handle he heard someone calling for him.

"Emil! Hoi, Emil!"

Emil turned around, pressed his back against the wall and looked at the slender figure running towards him.

"Emil, I'm so very sorry!"

It took Emil a couple seconds to get his brain back into Finnish after having spent half the night talking with Siv and Torbjörn in Swedish. He shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend.

"It's alright."

The Finnish language still felt foreign in his mouth and Lalli shook his head.

"It's not alright."

Lalli lifted a hand and Emil pressed closer to the wall, but Lalli didn't say anything, only placed his hand on Emil's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. He brushed Emil's hair out of his face only to reveal a black eye. Lalli leaned forward and gently placed a kiss next to it.

"You should have just followed me."

Emil averted his eyes, but Lalli grabbed his chin.

"You look tired... Did you get any sleep?"

Emil nodded and Lalli's eyes got narrower, flashed in the light from the rising sun, and Emil shivered.

"Where?"

"I... I... I..." Emil stuttered and Lalli's hand hit the wall beside his head.

"Where did you sleep, Emil? Did you pick someone up at the bar after leaving me? Was she nice? Was he hot?"

Emil closed his eyes, tears fell from them, and Lalli backed away.

"I... I went to Torbjörn and Siv... I'm sorry, Lalli, I'm sorry!"

Lalli pulled him into a hug, pulled his fingers through Emil's hair.

"Sh... Sh, it's alright. I'm sorry Emil, I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't accuse you like that, but I'm just so scared, you know that. I'm so scared that you'll find someone else and I'll be alone again. I don't..." Lalli shivered as he started crying. "I don't want to be alone again."

"I won't leave you, you're the only one who makes me happy. Please believe me."

Lalli pulled back, pulled Emil closer. Their lips met and Lalli's tounge forced its way into Emil's mouth while one of his hands traced Emil's back, Emil's ass. With the other hand Lalli unlocked the door so they could get inside. There was still a couple hours until Emil had to leave for work and they both knew exactly how to spend them.


End file.
